fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Enemy Mirages in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Mirages are enemies in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and are the driving force of the game. These enemies appear in red cloaks and will try to chase Itsuki Aoi should they spot him. Black cloaked Mirages are Savage Mirages that are stronger versions of Mirages Itsuki and the others will encounter depending on the party's level. For example, if Itsuki and his party are in Illusory Shibuya First Area, at a high enough level he and the party will encounter enemies from Illusory Shibuya Latter Area. Illusory Daitama Common Enemies Blob Dark Mage Bufu |items=Mage Force Unholy Temptation }} Caspar Agi |items=Caspar Force Fiery Spirit }} Sealed Area Enemies These enemies appear behind barriers that can be broken after Itsuki crafts the Ray of Light radiant unity. Cerberus Gale Strike Poison Breath |session= Lance-Cyclone Wind-Cyclone Ice-Cyclone |items=Cerberus Force Heckhound's Howl }} Carrietta Lance-Elthunder |items=Carrietta Force Horror-Show Doll }} Mid-Boss Troll This Enemy serves as a tutorial boss and is joined by two Blobs. Boss Gojuin This boss is joined by two Caspars. When he uses "You got three choice!" he'll disguise himself as a Blob and be joined by two other Blobs. Cleave Wrong answers'll hurt You got three choice! |items=Soronous Baritone }} Illusory 106 Common Enemies Dark Mage Bufu |items=Mage Force Unholy Temptation }} Caspar Agi |items=Caspar Force Fiery Spirit }} Nickelwise Ironclad Myrmidon Wind Strike Cleave |session= Fire-Slash |items=Myrmidon Force Onyx Blade }} Samantha Bufu Flux |session= |items=Samantha Force Cursed Doll }} Dark Barbarian Power Chop |session= Fire-Split Axe-Split |items=Barbarian Force Outlaw's Leather }} Man o' War Zio Poisma |session= Lance-Poison Mist |items=Man o' War Force Deep Sea Glow }} Troll Ironclad Cavalier Skewer |session= Lance-Lunge Ice-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Cavalier Force Nightmare Hoof }} Sealed Area Enemies These enemies appear behind barriers that can be broken after Itsuki crafts the Ray of Light radiant unity. Cerberus Gale Strike Poison Breath |session= Lance-Cyclone Wind-Cyclone Ice-Cyclone |items=Cerberus Force Heckhound's Howl }} Carrietta Lance-Elthunder |items=Carrietta Force Horror-Show Doll }} Poltergeist Agilao Maragi Pulinpa |session= Wind-Fire Flame-Fire |items=Poltergeist Force Unruly Ectoplasm }} Bloodscale Rider Piercing Void |session= Lance-Lunge EX Fire-Lunge EX |items=Bloodscale Force Scarlet Scale }} Mid Boss Umber Pegasus Knight This boss is joined by two Man-o-war Mirages. Zan Skewer |session= Wind-Lunge |items=Distant Dream }} Boss Aversa This boss is joined by two Umber Pegasus Knights. Rush Zan Bufu Dark Envy |items=Enticing Jealousy }} Sealed Area Boss Ritual Druid This boss is joined by two Platinum Swordmasters and two stronger Red Shamans Bufudybe Ziodyne Fog Breath Concentrate |session= |items=Soma Soma Droplet }} Platinum Swordmaster Diamondsplitter Espada |session= Ice-Slash EX |items=S. Master Force Pale Edge }} Red Shaman Bufula Makajam |session= Elec-Elblizzard |items=Shaman Force R. Ancient Robe }} Illusory Shibuya Common Enemies Apparition Bufu Zan |items=Apparition Force Glimmering Wisp }} Dark Shaman Maragi Dormina |session= Body-Dormina |items=Shaman Force Gloaming Robe }} Worm Flux |items=Worm Force Spiral Shell }} Bacillus Marin Karin Poison Breath |items=Bacillus Force Fever Chain Cell }} Abyss Zio Last Resort Rakunda |items=Abyss Force Hadal Zone }} Dark Archer Needle Shot |session= Ice-Snipe Bow-Snipe Elec-Snipe |items=Archer Force Clouded Eye }} Dark Cleric Zio Dia |session= Flame-Thunder |items=Cleric Force Cultist Zeal }} Skellington Bufula |items=Skellington Force Dapper Skull }} Regal Myrmidon Fire Strike |session= Fire-Slash Bow-Slash |items=Myrmidon Force R. Duelist Blade }} Sealed Area Enemies These enemies appear behind barriers that can be broken after Itsuki crafts the Ray of Light radiant unity. Poltergeist Agilao Maragi Pulinpa |session= Wind-Fire Flame-Fire |items=Poltergeist Force Unruly Ectoplasm }} Cerberus Gale Strike Poison Breath |session= Lance-Cyclone Wind-Cyclone Ice-Cyclone |items=Cerberus Force Heckhound's Howl }} Bloodscale Rider Piercing Void |session= Lance-Lunge EX Fire-Lunge EX |items=Bloodscale Force Scarlet Scale }} Midboss Tarnished Myrmidon This boss is joined by three Dark Archers and a Dark Shaman. Wind Strike Cleave Tarukaja Sukukaja Order Snipers Media |session= |items=Heartthrob Mote }} Boss Gangrel Dire Slice Dire Slice Ultra Strobe Pulse Reversal of Fortunes Shield me! |session= Axe-Slash |items=Blackguard's Sin }} Illusory Daitou TV Common Enemies Blackwing Knight Skewer |session= Lance-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Blackwing Force Inky Feather }} Phantom Agi Pulinpa |session= Lance-Pulinpa |items=Phantom Force Bowler Hat }} Red Mage Bufula Mabufu |session= Elec-Blizzard |items=Mage Force R. Red Enchantment }} Inferno Fire Strike |session= Fire-Bash |items=Inferno Force Igniting Heckfire }} Leviathan Zionga Poison Breath |items=Leviathan Force Charybdis Scale }} Yomotsu Shikome Zan Mazan Lullaby Song |session= |items=Yomotsu Force Heckish Doll }} Ironclad Knight Power Chop Bodyguard |session= Lance-Split |items=Knight Force Indomitable Armor }} Blackscale Rider Assault Dive Javelin Rain |session= Lance-Lunge Elec-Lunge |items=Blackscale Force Black Scale }} Red Barbarian Power Chop Bolt Strike |session= Lance-Split Axe-Split |items=Barbarian Force R. Barbaric Furs }} Sealed Area Mirages These enemies appear behind barriers that can be broken after Itsuki crafts the Ray of Light radiant unity. Giant Cerberus Gale Strike Poison Breath |session= Lance-Cyclone Wind-Cyclone Ice-Cyclone |items=Cerberus Force Heckhound's Howl }} Pale Warrior Gigantomachia Mindbreaker |session= Elec-Split EX Axe-Split EX |items=Warrior Force Warrior's Horn }} Platinum Swordmaster Diamondsplitter Espada |session= Sword-Slash EX Ice-Slash EX |items=S. Master Force Pale Edge }} Whitewing Knight Piercing Void Ziodyne |session= Elec-Lunge EX Lance-Elthunder |items=Whitewing Force Alabaster Quill }} North Room Enemies Heirophant Bufudyne Makarakarn |session= Sword-Elblizzard Ice-Elblizzard |items=Heirophant Force Grisly Piercing }} Skellington Bufula |items=Skellington Force Dapper Skull }} MidBoss Chaos Pegasus Knight This boss is joined by two Red Mages and two Red Barbarians. Skewer |session= |items=Moonlight Morph }} Boss Cursed Draug Power Chop Mad Dash Bodyguard Tetrakarn Makarakarn |session= Lancewind-Hack |items=Unbreakable Will }} Sealed Area Boss Dark Yashiro Original= Counter Flame Strike Frost Strike Gust Strike Heat Wave }} |-|Fire/Ice= Counter Flame Strike Frost Strike |session= Sword-Blaze Wind Glacier }} |-|Sword/Wind= Counter Heat Wave Gust Strike |session= Ice-Slash Fire-Cyclone }} |-|Sword= Counter Heat Wave |session= Ice-Slash }} |-|Fire= Counter Flame Strike |session= Sword-Blaze }} |-|Ice= Counter Frost Strike |session= Wind-Glacier }} |-|Wind= Counter Gust Strike |session= Fire-Cyclone }} Illusory Daiba Studio Common Enemies Red Archer Arrow Rain Venom Shot Weak Shot |session= Bow-Snipe Ice-Snipe |items=Archer Force R. Red Bowstring }} Regal Paladin Horseslayer Charge |session= Lance-Lunge Wind-Lunge |items=Paladin Force Regal Mane }} Red Shaman Bufula Makajam |session= Lance-Blizzard |items=Shaman Force R. Ancient Robe }} Hirudinean Life Leech |session= Ice-Life Drain |items=Hirudinean Force Vampiric Beak }} Red Cleric Zanma Marin Karin |session= Axe-wind |items=Cleric Force R. Prophet's Riddle }} Hedorah Flame Strike Call Friends |session= Flame-Blaze |items=Hedorah Force Fire Carrier }} Regan Lullaby Song |session= |items=Regan Force Haunted Doll }} Regal Knight Mighty Chop Bodyguard |session= Lance-Split Bow-Split |items=Knight Force R. Red Brigandine }} Bloodwing Knight Assault Dive Bolt Strike |session= Elec-Lunge Lance-Thunder |items=Bloodwing Force Carmine Plume }} Sealed Area Mirages These enemies appear behind barriers that can be broken after Itsuki crafts the Ray of Light radiant unity. Heirophant Bufudyne Makarakarn |session= Sword-Elblizzard Ice-Elblizzard |items=Heirophant Force Grisly Piercing }} Cerberus Gale Strike Poison Breath |session= Lance-Cyclone Wind-Cyclone Ice-Cyclone |items=Cerberus Force Heckhound's Howl }} Platinum Swordmaster Diamondsplitter Espada |session= Sword-Slash EX Ice-Slash EX |items=S. Master Force Pale Edge }} Sealed Area Boss Ritual Druid This boss is joined by two Pale Warriors and two weaker Bloodscale Riders Bufudybe Ziodyne Fog Breath Concentrate |session= |items=Soma Soma Droplet }} Pale Warrior Gigantomachia Mindbreaker |session= Ice-Split EX |items=Warrior Force Warrior's Horn }} Bloodscale Rider Piercing Void |session= Elec-Lunge EX |items=Bloodscale Force Scarlet Scale }} Midboss Biomonster Life Drain Zombie Bite |session= |passive= Comrade's Call |items=Revelatory Light }} Culprit Mirage Cleave Rakunda Sukunda Pinch Hitter |session= |passive= |items=Master Seal }} Hostage Mirage A Mazan Lullaby Song |session= |passive= |items= }} Hostage Mirage B Mabufu Mazio |session= |passive= |items= }} Hostage Mirage C Boss Excellus Yashiro Tsurugi fights alongside Excellus, but Excellus will revive and restore Yashiro's HP every time the latter falls unconscious or is in the red zone, so Excellus must be the target. When Excellus uses "Let's get a Retake!" He sacrifices his own HP to restore Yashiro. Original= Agilao Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Fire |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 1= Zanma Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Wind |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 2= Bufula Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Blizzard |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} |-|Form 3= Maragidyne Mazandyne Mabufudyne All part of the act...! |items=Scheming Insight Master Seal }} Yashiro Tsurugi Cleave Sukukaja Counter |session= Fire-Slash Wind-Slash Ice-Slash }} Cosmic Egg Cursed Wyv. Rider Piercing Void Corrupting Flare Gale Strike Summon |session= Axe-Lunge EX |items=Bloodscale Force Scarlet Scale }} Regal Knight Mighty Chop Bodyguard Tarukaja Rakukaja |session= Lance-Split EX Wind-Split EX |items=Knight Force R. Red Brigandine }} Area of Memories Common Enemies Whitewing Knight Piercing Void Ziodyne |session= Elec-Lunge EX Lance-Elthunder |items=Whitewing Force Alabaster Quill }} Pale Sniper Grand Tack |session= Lance-Snipe EX Bow-Snipe EX Fire-Snipe EX Ice-Snipe EX |passive=Yasha Soul |items=Sniper Force Pale Recurve }} Slattern Freezing Strike Head Bash |session= Ice-Glacier EX Sword-Glacier |items=Slattern Force Kaiju Hide }} Pale Bishop Agidyne |session= Lance-Elfire Fire-Elfire |items=Bishop Force Argent Habit }} Pale Sorcerer Goetia |session= Lance-Elblizzard Bow-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard Wind-Elblizzard |items=Sorcerer Force Arcane Wisdom }} Fujin Mazandyne Sukunda |session= Elec-Elwind |passive= |items=Fujin Force Fujin's Liberty }} Raijin Maziodyne Tentarafoo |session= Wind-Elthunder |passive= |items=Raijin Force Raijin's Gleam }} Bosses Gordin Grand Tack Inferno Strike Gale Strike |session= Axe-Snipe EX Elec-Snipe EX }} Linde Ziodyne Makajamaon Aura Rakukaja Diarahan |session= Fire-Elthunder }} Dolph Gigantomachia Makarakarn |session= Bow-Split EX Elec-Split EX Wind-Split EX }} Macellan Shellsplitter Tetrakarn |session= Bow-Split EX Elec-Split EX Wind-Split EX }} Jagen Espada Inferno Strike |session= Sword-Lunge EX Elec-Lunge EX }} Palla Pegasus Stomp Zandyne Tarukaja |session= Fire-Elwind Lance-Lunge EX }} Ogma Focused Blade Diamondsplitter Thunder Strike |session= Lance-Slash EX Wind-Slash EX |passive= Yasha Soul }} Gharnef Agidyne Mind Surge Spirit Calling Feral Trance Imhullu |session= Sword-Elfire Axe-Elfire |items=Master Seal }} Sword Spirit Fatal Sword Shattered Ego |session= Axe-Slash EX |passive= }} Axe Spirit Mighty Chop Shattered Ego |session= Sword-Split EX |passive= }} Illusory Dolhr Common Enemies Pale Sniper Grand Tack |session= Lance-Snipe EX Bow-Snipe EX Fire-Snipe EX Ice-Snipe EX |passive=Yasha Soul |items=Sniper Force Pale Recurve }} Pale Sorcerer Goetia |session= Lance-Elblizzard Bow-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard Wind-Elblizzard |items=Sorcerer Force Arcane Wisdom }} Violet Dark Knight Espada |session= Lance-Lunge EX Fire-Lunge EX Ice-Lunge EX |passive= Pierce |items=Dark Knight Force Violet Crest }} Fujin Mazandyne Sukunda |session= Elec-Elwind |passive= |items=Fujin Force Fujin's Liberty }} Raijin Maziodyne Tentarafoo |session= Wind-Elthunder |passive= |items=Raijin Force Raijin's Gleam }} Pale Druid Makajamaon Lullaby Song Bufudyne |session= Lance-Elblizzard Axe-Elblizzard Ice-Ellizzard |items=Druid Force Hallowed Robe }} Titan Agidyne War Cry |session= Lance-Elfire Axe-Elfire Fire-Elfire |passive= |items=Titan Force Gegenes Magma }} Whitescale Rider Piercing Void Corrupting Flare |session= Lance-Lunge EX Axe-Lunge EX Fire-Lunge EX |items=Whitescale Force Pale Scale }} Platinum General Gigantomachia Bodyguard |session= Lance-Split EX Ice-Split EX |passive= Retaliate |items=General Force Ashen Dreadplate }} Parasite Agidyne Bufudyne Ziodyne Zandyne Tetrakarn |session= |items=Parasite Force Parasite's Sucker }} Bosses Garrick (Rematch) Piercing Blade Mabufudyne }} Aversa (Rematch) This boss is joined by two Whitescale Riders Rush Mabufudyne Lullaby Song Dark Envy }} Whitescale Rider Piercing Void Corrupting Flare |session= Lance-Lunge EX Axe-Lunge EX Fire-Lunge EX |items=Whitescale Force Pale Scale }} Gangrel (Rematch) This boss is joined by three Pale Warriors Dire Slice Dire Slice Ultra Strobe Pulse Shield me! Fog Breath |session= Axe-Slash }} Pale Warrior Gigantomachia Mindbreaker |session= Sword-Split EX Axe-Split EX |items= }} Excellus (Rematch) Excellus is joined by a Chaos Hero Original= Agilao Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Fire |items= }} |-|Form 1= Zanma Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Elwind |items= }} |-|Form 2= Bufula Let's get a retake! All part of the act...! |session= Sword-Elblizzard |items= }} |-|Form 3= Maragidyne Mazandyne Mabufudyne All part of the act...! |items= }} Chaos Hero Focused Blade Heat Wave Makaraguard Dekunda |session= |passive= }} Medeus First form= Tail Hellfire Giant Fang Flame Nebula Dark Breath }} |-|Second form= Tail Energy Drain Giant Fang Dark Breath Dies Irae Limitless }} Rare Enemies Rare enemies are enemy Mirages cloaked in sparkling gold robes. Unlike other Mirages, these Mirages run away when they notice Itsuki Aoi and disappear before he can reach them if he is not fast enough. Sixth Element Appears as a Rare Enemy in Illusory 106, Illusory Shibuya and Illusory Daiba TV. Bretorius Appears as a Rare Enemy in Illusory Daiba Studio and the sealed area of Illusory Daitou TV I. Daiba Studio= Lullaby Song Tentarafoo |items=Interstellar Sefirot }} |-|I. Daitou Tv Station= Lullaby Song Tentarafoo |items=Interstellar Sefirot }} Side Quest Mirages These are Mirage enemies that appear in the Side Stories of Itsuki's party members. Tsubasa Oribe Pheros Mabufu Mazio Spirit Drain Death Mascara |session= Axe-Blizzard }} Touma Akagi Cursed Abel Abel is joined by a Regal Knight and a stronger Regal Myrmidon Assault Dive Poison Breath Panther Roar Seize the meddlers! Charge Espada }} Kiria Kurono Bord Bord can only be charmed by Tsubasa Uncharmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Timber Chop Diving Grapple |session= Elec-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Cord Cord can only be charmed by Kiria. Uncharmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} |-|Charmed= Bolt Strike Diving Grapple |session= Axe-Split |passive= Secret of Immortality }} Eleonora Yumizuru Blair This Mirage only appears during battle after Eleonora defeats six Regan Mirages during her second side story. Lullaby Song |session= |items= }} Mamori Minamoto Lorenz Megaton Tackle Rakunda Charge }} Yashiro Tsurugi Whampa Whampa is accompanied by a Pale Warrior. Whampa will change weaknesses between Swords and Bows. When weak to Bows= Mabufudyne Diarahan |passive= Camouflage Mega armor Self-Regeneration |items= }} |-|When Weak to Swords= Mabufudyne Diarahan |passive= Camouflage Mega armor Self-Regeneration |items= }} Lon'qu Heat Wave Wallbreaker Counter EX Freezing Strike Tarukaja }} Barry Goodman Greed This boss is accompanied by two Hirudinean Mirages Agidyne Bufudyne Ziodyne Zandyne Omni Magic Fury Summon |session= |items= }} Hirudinean Life Leech |session= Wind-Fire Fire-Blizzard Ice-Thunder Elec-Wind |items=Hirudinean Force Vampiric Beak }} Tiki Cervantes Original= Gigantomachia Thunder Strike Sultry Dance Attribute Shift |passive= Avenge |items= }} |-|Form 1= Gigantomachia Thunder Strike Sultry Dance Attribute Shift |passive= Avenge |items= }} Platinum Swordmaster Diamondsplitter Tarukaja |session= Lance-Slash EX Axe-Slash EX Elec-Slash EX |items=S. Master Force Pale Edge }} Regal Paladin Piercing Void Rakukaja |session= Sword-Lunge EX Axe-Lunge EX Elec-Lunge EX |items=Paladin Force Regal Mane }} Special Mirages Chaos Falcon Piercing Void Bufudyne |session= Lance-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard |items= }} Level 51= Piercing Void Bufudyne |session= Lance-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard |items= }} |-|Level 56= Piercing Void Bufudyne |session= Lance-Elblizzard Elec-Elblizzard |items= }} Chaos Sniper Grand Tack Myriad Arrows |session= Sword-Snipe EX Lance-Snipe EX Bow-Snipe EX |passive= Yasha Soul }} Optional Mirages MMAF All the masters have the appearance of Slattern Mirages. Alpha Master This boss is found in Illusory Shibuya 106 Beta Master This boss is found in Illusory Shibuya Gamma Master This boss is found in Illusory Daitou TV Spirit Leech Life Leech |session= |items= }} Delta Master This boss is found in Illusory Daiba Studio Marin Karin Pulinpa Makajam |session= |items= }} Epsilon Master This boss is found in Area of Memories Student Zeta Master This boss is found in Illusory Dohlr Grandmaster Mirage This boss is found in Illusory Daitama Bolganone Fimbulvetr Thoron Excalibur Megidolaon Concentrate |session= |items= }} M-DEUS Tail Giant Fang Thunder Strike Dark Breath Energy Drain Dies Irae }} Trivia *Three Mirages designed as disembodied heads are inspired by figures from popular films: **Nicklewise is based on Pennywise the Clown, the antagonist of the Stephen King novel It and the novel's film adaptations. **Skellington is named after Jack Skellington, the protagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. **Hierophant is based on Pinhead, the central figure of the Hellraiser film series. *Each of the Mirages that are based on traditional Fire Emblem classes have three different appearances. These changes could show that they have evolved, as a sign of class promotion: **Dark Mage: Dark Mage → Red Mage → Pale Sorcerer. **Myrmidon: Ironclad Myrmidon → Regal Myrmidon → Platinum Swordmaster. **Fighter: Dark Barbarian → Red Barbarian → Pale Warrior. **Cavalier: Ironclad Cavalier → Regal Paladin → Violet Dark Knight. **Shaman: Dark Shaman → Red Shaman → Pale Druid. **Archer: Dark Archer → Red Archer → Pale Sniper. **Cleric: Dark Cleric → Red Cleric → Pale Bishop. **Pegasus Knight: Blackwing Knight → Bloodwing Knight → Whitewing Knight. **Knight: Ironclad Knight → Regal Knight → Platinum General. **Wyvern Knight: Blackscale Rider → Bloodscale Rider → Whitescale Rider. Category:Enemies Category:Lists